Heavenly Paradise A Paradise Kiss fanfiction
by HIMlover
Summary: Parakiss is celebrating Yukari's arrival but..An unexpected visit arrives. This will change everything in everyone's life. Past memories, romance and crushed feelings all in one. Disclaimer : I do NOT own Paradise Kiss. I do NOT make any profit by this
1. Chapter 1 Clearing the sky

**Heavenly Paradise Chapter #1 Clearing the sky**

The streets were crowded. Voices could be heard everywhere and the lights in that cold night where shinning so brightly they seemed like stars in the sky.

A good-looking woman walked along the street like a model. Her hair was light brown, it gently moved as she walked her eyes were honey-colored, expressing confidence in herself and self appreciation.

She was white tanned and slim, gorgeous lady she was indeed.

Wearing colorful clothes she directed herself to an unknown place…

In the middle of a labyrinth of alleys that hide behind a great street, there was an access to a basement. That place with brilliant pink-colored walls smelled always like a mix of various perfumes. It could be heard from the outside, old songs and rock music playing.

The woman looked at the stairs that ended in a blue-colored door. She looked at it for a while and smiled. Her steps couldn't be heard because of the noise inside. She knocked on the door once…twice but no one answered.

Gently pushing the door she stepped inside and closed it behind her. Various voices could be heard, it seemed like they were celebrating something.

"Caroline! I'm so glad you accepted!!" ……………." Well…thank you Miwako" "Let's celebrate, Arashii, take the glasses out"……"Me?! Don't boss me around George!"…..Laughs

The mysterious woman behind the wall smiled and walked forward.

"My, you sound as cheerful as always my friends" …………………………..

Everybody turned around and watched her. Everything turned silent except for the loud music.

"Juliette..." A pink-colored-haired girl spoke with a surprised face.

"Miwako, you've sure grown prettier my dear"

Miwako looked at her and ran as she hugged her as well. "JULIETTE!!"

The woman hugged her and smiled, then turned to the others.

"Who is she?" A black-haired woman spoke. A woman Juliette didn't know…… "Her name is Chidori Urie" A man with a lot of piercings said.

"That's right, I'm back" Urie spoke.

"Urie? But Miwako"…She was interrupted by a weird 'woman'.

"Yukari, Miwako calls you Caroline right? Well, she calls her Juliette. Everybody does"….

Juliette stepped forward and walked directly to a good looking man that hadn't spoken. "Greetings George" Then she smiled at him and turned to the black-haired woman.

"My name is Chidori Urie but I prefer being called Juliette. May I ask who are you?" She spoke. The black-haired woman swallowed and slightly smiled. "I'm Hayasaka Yukari nice to meet you"

Juliette smiled "Miwako calls you Caroline right? Can I call you the same way?" Yukari nodded faintly.

"Why are you here?" …Juliette turned to George...the good looking man.

"George, did you think I would stay there and do nothing? I'm here because I want to, is that a problem? I could go back If you want" Juliette said smirking.

Arashii, the pierced guy smiled "Tough as always huh?"

"It's been a while since we saw each other right? My business in America is not done but I came to pay a visit. I don't know if I'm going to stay a lot of time or just a pinch" She smiled as she left her purse in a near chair.

"This is a reason to celebrate. Another reason" George spoke "You're here with us, something nobody expected so let's drink for this pleasure"

Yukari looked at George that was just beside her, he looked kinda excited and sad. She could tell this 'Juliette' was someone important to them.

Isabella, the 'woman' with weird dress put some Champaign in the table "let's celebrate"

Everybody was sitting in the table and food was on it, Juliette was laughing at Miwako's stories, everything turned around. First they were celebrating that Yukari had entered Parakiss as a new model and now it was this woman´s arrival.

"May I ask about you Juliette-san?" Yukari said with respect towards her.

Juliette turned to her and smiled "Yes, it seems everybody has been carried away with the situation and you still don't know who I am" She looked at George for a moment and George looked at her as well...

Juliette closed her eyes and sighed "I'm a friend that went to live to N.Y many years ago"

Yukari looked at Isabella. "Yes, Juliette has been a friend since I can remember. And because of some circumstances she had to go to live to America" Isabella said complementing the conversation.

"And it's quite a pleasure to have her back" George finished.

Yukari turned to Juliette again and smiled "I see." Miwako smiled like a little girl "She's also very good at making dresses, sewing and everything! She went to N.Y to improve her studies and now I bet she's a top designer!"

Juliette laughed "Well, I improved my skills and I'm not a top designer...YET. I'm working for a top designers mark in New York."

"Whoa, so you're almost in your goal huh?" Arashii said surprised.

"Yes"

They ate and drank all night, loud music and laughs could be heard from outside. Hours passed and when Yukari drank enough she fainted and went to sleep.

"My laughs how troublesome" Juliette said when only Miwako and George were left.

"Well, she doesn't drink much often" Miwako said yawning. "Where are you staying?"

"In a hotel near downtown"

"Oh, ok. I'll go and visit you tomorrow. What's the name of the hotel?" Miwako said taking out a sheet of paper and a pen.

"Royal Palace, I know you know which it is" Juliette smiled.

"Whoa! Such an elegant place!" Miwako smiled "I'll be going now, see ya!"

While Yukari slept and the clock ticked countless times silence was present within the pink-colored walls.

"Juliette"…

She turned around and looked at George that was inches from her.

"George, you look disturbed with my presence since I arrived. Should I come back when you're out?"

A pair of strong arms enveloped her and she stared at the ceiling surprised. "I didn't think you'd come back"

Juliette pushed him and looked straight at his eyes. "I'm not here because I wanted to see you badly; I'm here to visit my friends...not my ex-boyfriend"

George smiled "Will I see you tomorrow?" ………"Probably" Juliette walked out from the place and her steps could be heard from the inside. Now that she's back...I wonder what is going to happen. George thought constantly.

Juliette walked to the corner of the street and waited for a cab. It was late now. So late……

SO LATE TO GO BACK


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

**Heavenly Paradise**** - ****Chapter #2 "Memories"**

Well, this is the second chapter. Im sorry if it's..short in some ways. I'll try to update often. Thanks to all the readers! I appreciate reviews! T.T

Disclaimer: I dont own Parakiss or it's characters. Only Urie(Juliette) and James. I also make no profit from this. Ai Yazawa.

* * *

Bad dreams and sleepless nights were Juliette's daily routine. That day wasn't the exception.

She got up and rubbed her right eye while yawning; she still remembered what had happened the day before, drinks and music, all her friends reunited...George.

Leaving bad things in the past she had taken the courage to go and visit them, now she was having second thoughts about it.

She shook her head a little and smiled 'No time to be regretting' She thought to herself.

Getting up, she sighed and went towards the bathroom. "Time for a good bath" Juliette walked beside a little table and checked her cell phone, Miwako had called her.

'I'll call back as soon as I finish dressing' …Minutes passed and she had already taken a bath and everything. It was 8:00 in the morning.

Juliette took her cell phone and called Miwako.

"Hello?"

"Miwako-chan, how are you this morning?"

"Juliette! Hello! I'm fine! You?"

"I'm quite alright, you called me. What is it?"

"Oh, I thought it would be a good idea for us to meet again today. I'll come and pick you up at the hotel. !"

"Oh…yes! I'll be waiting for you at 10:00 okay?"

"Sure! See you!"

Juliette put the cell phone back in the table and sighed.

She had an appointment at 8:30 so she got her jacket and left the room.

People looked at her in the street; she was in sight of everyone. Her stylish clothes made her shine above everyone else. She smiled and stopped in front of a big building.

Taking her cell phone out she called an unknown person…"I'm here"

"Oh, come in. I'll be right down"

She pushed the door and got in. A good-looking guy was smiling at her.

"Well, Well, What a surprise!" The man said.

"It isn't a surprise...We see each other often James." Juliette said with a disturbed voice.

This man called James Mayson was Juliette's right hand. She had met him in NY and since then they had worked together.

He had confessed his love for her several times but she didn't listen to him.

"Let's talk about you and your time here Juliette" James said while taking her to the elevator.

Juliette turned to him and lightly smiled. "Why do you want to speak about that? Weren't we going to talk about business?"

He smiled "Because I'm curious. We'll do that later 'kay?"

The elevator was going up and little numbers on the top of it lightened as it continued.

When a little bell rang, the door of the elevator opened and a luxurious hall appeared in front of them.

"Is this your little office, James?" Juliette chuckled as they walked through the hall.

"Yes, as you see, it is." He smiled and opened a dark-wooden-door.

Juliette walked in and sat in a big red sofa that was in the middle of the room. In front of it there was a big desk with papers and stuff. There were bookshelves and there was a big window behind the big desk.

James sat in a black chair and looked at her.

"Now, explain"

"What?" Juliette said while scratching her neck.

"Well, first. Why did you suddenly say that you had to come to Japan and made me move my stuff here so we could work?"

He said while crossing his arms and looking at her with curiosity.

She smiled "This year is important."

"It is?"

"Yes"

"Does it have to do with this guy called George?" James said while writing some things.

"Maybe…maybe not. Who knows?"

"Stop playing with me Juliette, I know it has to do with him."

"Then why do you ask?"

He chuckled and silence took over the place.

"If you're not going to say anything else, then we should start talking about our projects. Time is running James" Juliette said

"Ok, I listen to you"

"First of all, we need to increase our sales. You remember the boss told us to work as hard while we are here. So, tomorrow I'll search around town for new ideas and then I'll give you some sketches. We don't have time to lose. When they're set I'll look for the cloth and give it to you so you and your employees can work on your part. Ok?"

"Ok."

Juliette sighed and closed her eyes. "It sounds easy but..."

"You still like him?"…

She turned to James and looked at him..."Did you hear what I just said?!"

"I did, I did but I want to know."

She rubbed her forehead with her hand and sighed.

"I don't know"

"You don't know?"

"You heard me right? You know I hate repeating myself."

James stood up leaving the papers he signed in the desk.

He looked towards the city through the big window.

"You know my feelings for you, you know I'm here for you" He said without turning around.

Juliette smiled "I know" Suddenly her cell phone rang.

She picked it up and answered.

"Yes? Urie here."

"Hey, there"

She stayed there…Frozen. Her voice was paralyzed and all she came into her mouth was a weak "George..?"

James turned around and stared at her.

"Yes, it's me. Could we meet?"

Juliette looked at her clock. It was 9:00 AM. She had a free hour.

"Now? Sure. Where?"

"The Blue River´s front door. You know where it is right?"

"Yeah" After this, Juliette hanged up.

Quickly, she stood up and grabbed her purse.

"We'll meet later right?" James said already sitting in his chair and signing papers again.

"Yes, James. Laters"

She walked through the hall, and arrived at the elevator.

Her thoughts were naïve and she was daydreaming, leaning against the wall.

The doors opened and the reception appeared, she walked through it and pushed the glass door of the entrance.

Waving her hand she asked for a cab. When it arrived she got in and sighed.

"To The Blue River restaurant please"

The driver said nothing and the car started running.

* * *

A few minutes later the cab stopped and Juliette looked through the window.

George was already standing there… In the middle of the street.


End file.
